


La diosa de la primavera

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre AU Fics [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Mexican Folklore - Freeform, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's based on a Silly Symphony short The Goddess of Spring. A goddess of spring who is kidnapped by a god of death.





	1. Chapter 1

Frida Suarez has long bright blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a red dress that covers her feet.

A bird landed on her finger.

But a trembling snapped her attention as she glanced around with a foreboding feeling filling her. The birds grew silent.

The earth rumbled, animals began running away in fear and Frida looked trying to find what was wrong. With the tremors shaking earth, the woman tries to balance to stand as the ground began to part. Her eyes widen in panic, as a dark chariot shot out from the earth. They was a loud clopping sound as the four black skeletal horses dragged around a lavish black chariot in circled around her. Frightened, she was too scared to move it came to stop. She looked into the red of the horses and unlike the animals that seemed to befriends her, these terrified her. They stomped their hooves.

"Hola Mi Señora" A smooth voice hummed. Her blue eyes moved from the horses to the chariot where a man held the reigns lazily and smiled down to her. He was handsome with black-brown locks and a muscular form. Most of all were his beautiful green eyes that shined at her. "We finally meet"

"Y-you're the god of death" Frida said

"Si it means you are coming to the underworld with me"

Frida shakes her head.

Frida said "Oh no oh no i will not go"

But Manny carried Frida in his arms.

In the underworld, Frida was welcomed by a choir of devils.

Frida was crowned by Manny.

Meanwhile the animals suffer a winter and mourn the absence of their goddess.

In the Underworld, Frida was weeping.

Manny said "Well Frida what do you want"

Frida began to sing.

Manny said "Very well.....so what do you say do you promise to return"

Frida said "I promise"

Manny said "Do you swear to return to your world"

Frida said "Yes i swear"

So Frida returned to her world.


	2. Announcement

Hey Guys guess what i have an announcement.....

I'm going to write a letter to Santa Claus

Dear. Santa

I got milk and cookies on Christmas Night.

I want a sewing machine stapler, fabric and a sewing kit for Christmas

Love, Shaeril McBrown.


End file.
